quantoniumfandomcom-20200215-history
Werner Heisenberg
Werner Heisenberg is one of the main characters of Quantum series. He acts as the poster boy of the series. He also appears in the spin-off Quantum Cops Next Door as one of the Servants of the Organization, but however treated as a programmer. History His True Name is Werner Heisenberg, a well-known German physicist. During his career as a physicist, he was just an ordinary teacher. Heisenberg's followers noted him as a great mentor. As a young boy he was interested in music and calculus. It was his father's decisions to made him into social studies but however he persuaded him into physics. He was also a part of the dangerous uranium project for Germany in Adolf Hitler's rule over Germany (1933-1945). It was unknown how he participated during the war. He was captivated in 1945 by the British and was freed during the summer of 1946. Heisenberg's name became remarkable after the war. He did recognized for scientific research. the early 1950s he worked toward the formulation of a "unified all-encompassing theory of fundamental basic particles," stressing the role of symmetry (having balanced size and features) principles. This theory was discussed at length at an international conference in 1958. He presented his thought on this subject in the introduction to the Unified Field Theory of Elementary Particles (1966). In 1955 and 1956 Heisenberg wrote and published Physics and Philosophy: The Revolution in Modern Science. He also published the autobiographical (about oneself) Physics and Beyond (1971), as well as several books dealing with the philosophical and cultural significance of atomic and nuclear physics. Read more: https://www.notablebiographies.com/He-Ho/Heisenberg-Werner.html#ixzz5alGCYMDk Role in the series He is also one of the summonable cops of Wielder-class. Along with Schrodinger, he was seen first in the series riding a car and the cop scene. He apologized for the crime, although this was a skit for a joke. Quantonium Afterlife, he appeared in the fourth page of the comic, narrating the story. He was first seen arguing with his family. Although he couldn't see his family due to the uncertainty of his incarnation, he could hear their voices. He later discovered an spirit atom possessed by Niels Bohr to guide him to his route. He later asked the atom why it was following him. In spite of being shy, he accepted the atom's order and was summoned as a spirit. He once tried visiting the House of Launcher with Schrödinger but was stopped by Curie, who suggested him to visit Launcher the other day. But then, their argument was disturbed by a woman named Johanna Fantova, who claimed to be Launcher's childhood friend. Wielder and Slayer were told to run away after Johanna started to make them feel despair to what they did during life. The two were interrupted by Nuker, who claimed their true identity to be J. Robert Oppenheimer. The reason why they fought with Wielder is to feel the power and ability of Heisenberg. Development He was known throughout the series as one of the most popular characters. During his development, the author was worried about his design. The character design for the concept character, Chuckie Sanson and the beta design of the Danganronpa character, Makoto Naegi became an inspiration for Wielder. In otaku culture, he became known as a husbando material, a male version of waifu. He also appears in Quantum Cops Next Door, as a programmer and an author. His ascension pose is based on Werner Heisenberg's pose. He also tilts his head the way his real world identity did. He was not based on Breaking Bad's Walter White even though their shares the name, Heisenberg as their identity. It was noted as a coincidence. Personality Wielder was an optimistic yet shy man. According to his biography, he radiates understanding and passion. People sense his warmth and fairness. For this reason, he attracts many people who are in need of comfort, including the disadvantaged. People tend to come to him to unload their burdens. He also inspires confidence. He has his fine sense of justice. He does everything in his power to keep the harmony and is even willing to sacrifice his personal desires for the good of others. He can also take this far and took the role of a martyr. He has to guard against being taken advantage of. Heisenberg is not always a very good judge of character. He tends to see the best in others. He can also become too involved in the lives of others, to his own detriment. Relationships Niels Bohr - "I like how Niels get into the most top ten Nobel Prize winners of Physics. He helped me develop my uncertainty relations. I remember discussions with Bohr which went through many hours till very late at night and ended almost in despair… Can nature possibly be so absurd as it seemed to us in these atomic experiments? I hope he's well." Marie Curie - "She's done pretty well. Without her there wouldn't be any female scientists and radium." Albert Einstein - "Some famous nerd who thinks he can get through me and take everyone's credit. Doesn't he know that the universe is uncertain? But I think I should accept or shouldn't accept his idea of relativity because a true genius cares about the rights and wrongs of nature." Erwin Schrödinger - "I worked with him for so long. He got the credit for being the Father of Quantum Mechanics." Max Planck - "Grandfather of Quantum Mechanics, is that what you become after taking so long in this spirit universe?" Paul Dirac - "We met an discuss about our creations. Kufufu...nothing else" Rob Oppenheimer - "It seems like the nuclear weapon has exploded. How could the world be so cruel?" Edward Teller/Ivy Mike - "He begged for my service and I couldn't even sleep!" Plato - "His laws are part of modern physics. It's amazing that we can connect with people of long ago in this World!" His students - "The physicist may be satisfied when he has the mathematical scheme and knows how to use for the interpretation of the experiments. But he has to speak about his results also to non-physicists who will not be satisfied unless some explanation is given in plain language" Heinz Otremba - "Hey, I didn't say anything about the glass! I'm a Lutheran you know." Vater Ungewissheit - "Please don't defame me for your hideous crimes" Gallery IMG_20181225_193053.jpg IMG_20181202_193820.jpg|Final Ascension art IMG_20180916_211809.jpg|Concept art Chuck.jpg|Chuckie Sanson a scrapped character and an inspiration for Wielder's design IMG_20180823_191516.jpg|Concept art IMG_20180822_114205.jpg Project Capture (20)~16.jpg|Heisenberg in Quantonium Project Capture (25).jpg Trivia *Father of quantum mechanics is a moniker applied to several individuals. Strictly speaking, Max Planck, Werner Heisenberg, and Erwin Schrödinger have equal claim and recognition. **When Fantova mocked the Father of Quantum Mechanics being a little boy, she was referring to Heisenberg, who was just 23 and a normal teacher when he became a physicist. Schrodinger was 42 at that moment. *His current appearance are both based on the 23 year old version of him and when he was an old man. *In the ''Quantonium '' series, his canon age is 118. Category:German Characters Category:EX Confirmed Category:Wielder Category:Physicists Category:Good Category:Lawful Category:Protagonists